It's Never Over
by OasiiZz
Summary: Set after GTA IV Ending Revenge. After all that happens with Dimitri and Pegorino. NB Is back and discovers that there is no such thing as a ex Criminal
1. Was Revenge Worth It?

**This story is set on the revenge ending on GTA IV. So if you haven't completed GTA IV I suggest you shouldn't read this story until you have. And anyway, just to get you into the story, the 1****st**** chapter will be the ending and then chapter 2 will be the extended bit. I am a bit nervous to what you guys think, so wish me luck :P.**

**It's Never Over**

**Friday 7****th**** Nov. 2008**

**06:27**

**Cargo of the Platypus**

**Mohanet Ave.**

**Easthook**

**Broker**

**Liberty City**

"You are going to learn a very important lesson Dimitri, actions have consequences, and you screwed me over. But it's a shame that will be the second last thing that enters your head," Niko stated to Dimitri.

Dimitri replied, "please don't kill me, it was a long time ago I pissed you off just forget about it."

Niko pulled out is pistol and shot Dimitri twice in the leg. He falls to the ground and Niko finishes him off by shooting him in the head.

Niko looks at Dimitri's corps and replies, "I should have put you out of your misery a long time ago, goodbye Dimitri."

**Friday 7****th**** Nov. 2008**

**06:38**

**In Niko's Red Infernus**

**Mohanet Ave.**

**Easthook**

**Broker**

**Liberty City**

Niko picks up his Whiz wireless cell phone, he scrolls down on his contact list and calls Roman.

Niko stated, "Dimitri's dead, he was on the Platypus, the boat I arrived in Liberty City on. So I guess it ends where it began."

Roman sadly replied, "That's it, no deal, no hot tubs, no models, but Dimitri will not bother you again. I will see you at the wedding."

Niko replied, "I will be there Roman, don't worry about me."

**Friday 7****th**** Nov. 2008**

**13:07**

**Outside Cluck 'n' Bell**

**Huntington St.**

**Cerveza Heights**

**Dukes**

**Liberty City**

Niko was just having fun and enjoying Liberty City, instead of running around the whole town after Russian dicks like Dimitri. For one of the first times living in the US, he felt like he was a free man, not like an eastern European hitman like he has been for the last 10 months.

Suddenly Niko heard the next top hooker ringtone coming from his phone. He picked it up and read the name Phil. "What an earth does Phil B want. Does he want to kill me for not doing the deal with him," Niko said to himself.

He nervously answers the phone and Phil says, "I know what you did any why you did it. I didn't really trust that rat Dimitri anyway, The Pegorino's aren't nothing no more. I'm out bye bye.

**Saturday 8****th**** Nov. 2008**

**10:13**

**Roman's wedding**

**Liberty Lane**

**Suffolk**

**Algonquin**

**Liberty City**

The Priest states his speech to the public and says, "I Pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

The whole crowd cheers for the couple and they walk outside ready for the Wedding Reception. Niko happily says, "Congratulations Cousin."

Kate shakes Mallorie and Romans hand and wishes them good luck.

Suddenly a Black familiar car drives past at a fair speed and the back of the car window opens.

"You double crossed me you immigrant shit," shouts Pegorino. He aims and shoots his AK47 at Niko. But thankfully it didn't hit him.

"Jesus man what the fuck was that," said Jacob.

"Aggghhh," screams Mallorie.

Everyone looks at Niko and Kate on the floor, it's just that Kate had a bullet to the chest.

"Shit someone call an ambulance, Call a fucking ambulance! Screamed Roman.

"She's dead," Niko screams out.

"She told me to leave it, I thought it was all over," Niko cried out with tears.

"Its never over man, you can't blame this on yourself," replies Jacob.

Niko gets up and shouts, "Yes I can."

"Wait a minute, let me try and revive her," Brucie said calmly.

"Fuck off Brucie and go and pump yourself with steroids, you American fuck, she's dead, face it," Niko shouts.

Roman replied, "Let him Niko, he knows what he is doing."

Jacob buts in and says, "Niko you need to get out of here. Before more Pegorino's boys show up and ting. Let Brucie and Roman take care of this one."

"No, I'm not letting scumbags like Pegorino think they're hard and go killing innocent people," replied Niko

Jacob replies, "Ok meet me in Alderney in 2 hours. Me and you have unfinished business."

Jacob and Niko walk off getting ready to have the biggest battle of their lives.

"Hey wait I want to come," shouts Roman

**Will Kate survive?**

**Find out soon.**


	2. Secret Hitman

**Hi I'm back with another good chapter. And sorry for the wait, I had a lot on my mind and that. Chapter 1 was short I know but this one will be the normal size. I hope you enjoy it**

**Saturday 8****th**** Nov. 2008**

**23:12**

**Happiness Island**

**Liberty City**

Niko pulls a gun out of his pocket and points it at Pegorinos head. "Why did you try to kill her, what did she have against you," Niko said.

"I wasn't trying to kill her I was trying to kill you, you dumb immigrant fuck," Pegorino replied.

Pegorino picks up his pistol and attempts to kill Niko. But quickly Niko pulls out his combat pistol and shoots Pegorino in the head.

**Sunday 9****th**** Nov. 2008**

**12:54**

**Niko's Apartment**

**Xenotime St.**

**Northwood**

**Algonquin**

**Liberty City**

Niko was watching the TV by himself in his penthouse that Dwayne gave him for killing Playboy X. But he was also pretty worried about Kate at the same time. He wanted to call Brucie to find out what happened, but his phone was unfortunately off. He just assumed Kate was dead and tried to watch CNT at the same time.

"Coming up on weasel news tonight, ways of seeing the actual damage that Burger Shot causes to your body and finding out if your teen daughter is still a virgin. But now we have shocking news report right now outside Francais International Airport."

"Earlier today there was a massive shootout right outside the Airport between some Italian mob and the police. This Italian mob calls themselves the Pegorino's and flew in from Vice City. They think this may link to a shootout on Happiness Island, yesterday night as there was one unknown European man who shot Jim Pegorino dead. Fancais International is becoming the most out of control airport in the world as earlier this year some unknown biker guy saved a female drug smuggler and brought her into the country. I'm Mike Whitley, Weazel news."

Suddenly Niko's phone played the next top hooker ring tone. He tried to read the name but his eyes were covered with tears to read it. He slowly wiped the tears, and he read the name Packie. "Christ, does he think it's my fault Kate is dead," Niko said to himself. Niko answered it and Packie said

"Niko can you come to that Hospital in Shottler, it will mean a lot to Katie and the family, my ma is getting very worried now, especially what happened with Francis being shot in front of Derrick. Just please come along, it would mean a lot."

Niko replies, "What, she is alive!"

Packie hangs up and Niko rushes to the Hospital in his Yellow Comet.

**Sunday 9****th**** Nov 2008**

**13:13**

**Shottler Medical Centre**

**Cassidy St.**

**Shottler**

**Dukes**

**Liberty City**

Niko walked into the surgery room, and there was Kate on the hospital bed with Packie, Gerry, Derrick, and Mrs. Mcreary around her.

"Hey Niko, your lucky she is alive. I can't believe the Pegorino's would do this to us. Oh and say thank you to your pal Brucie, he saved her life," Packie said as a relief.

"Gerry what are you doing here, I thought you were in the Pen," Niko said confused.

"Well the F.E.D.S let me out for 2 days to visit her, and thanks for saving her man," Gerry replied.

"Oh and thanks for saving mine and her life, I never had the chance to thank you. I should never have trusted Francis in the first place, I knew he wanted me dead since we were kids," Derrick said thankfully.

"Are you alright Mrs. Mcreary," Niko said.

Mrs. Mcreary replied, "What sort of family have I got, a husband in hell, Gerry who is in the pen, Derrick and Packie are doing drugs and crimes, and a dead son that looked like a successful police officer, but I soon realised after his death he was a no good criminal himself. Now look, I almost got a dead daughter, if I loose her, my family will be a bunch of criminals for good!"

Packie butted in and replied, "Ma, Kate will be fine, I will take you home and you can get some rest."

"Well thank you Patrick, I don't think I can handle much more of this" Mrs Mcreary replied.

Mrs. Mcreary and Packie walk out the room and head home.

The doctor walked in and shouted. "Can you all go and sit in the waiter's room, I need to get started now if she has any chance."

"I got to go and get this out of my head, I can't stay here any longer, Keep in touch Gerry and Derrick.

**Sunday 9****th**** Nov. 2008**

**14:46**

**Roman's Apartment**

**Albany Ave.**

**Middle Park East**

**Algonquin**

**Liberty City**

Niko walked into the apartment with Roman and Mallorie were sitting down talking about baby names.

"Oh there he is, the big old NB. I was right about Brucie wasn't I, you would have had a dead girl if it wasn't for him." Roman said.

"It's not the time for that, Kate is sitting though a heavy operation right now, oh and thank Brucie for me," Niko replied.

Roman replied, "Sorry man, it is just that Mallorie and I need to talk to you."

Niko said, "Another time man, tell me when Kate is out of hospital, I might give Dwayne a call, he will know how I am feeling, he has been through it all.

Niko grabs his phone from his pocket and dials Dwayne's number.

"Hi Dwayne, do you want to go to and play bowling," Niko said down the phone.

Dwayne replied "Ok, thanks son come by my place in an hour or so."

**Sunday 9****th**** Nov. 2008**

**15:35**

**Dwayne's Apartment**

**Vespucci Circus**

**Northwood**

**Algonquin**

**Liberty City**

Niko pulls up by Dwayne in his grey Super GT. But shockingly, as Niko pulls up beside him, he can see a smile on his face.

"Hey man, let's go," said Dwayne.

Niko starts driving towards memory lanes, while there driving Dwayne's cell phone rings and he answers it

"Hi Kez, how is it going," said Dwayne.

Kerry replied, "I'm good thanks, well I just wanted to talk to you at my house.

Dwayne replied, "Oh, I will be there in a bit, me and my best friend Niko are going out for a few frames of bowling."

"Niko, Niko Bellic, that eastern European guy, put him on please," said Kerry surprised.

Dwayne passes the phone to Niko and Niko listens to the voice at the other side.

"Is this Niko Bellic, if so please come to my house, I need to talk," Kerry said.

Kerry hangs up and Niko passes the phone back to Dwayne.

"Who is that?" Niko said to Dwayne.

"It's my girl," Dwayne said with a surprisingly happy smile.

"Well good luck with her, and I noticed things were working out for you. Usually you are talking about how crap life is and thinking of ways to kill yourself." Niko replied to Dwayne.

Dwayne replies, "Well I admit I was a miserable old fuck then, but if this club of mine goes well then I might think about buying this really nice house in Alderney. Oh and I almost forgot, I would like you to help me run the place, I need guys like you managing it if it is going to work."

"Ok I will help you, I have always wanted regular work, I know how your life is going at the moment, so don't pay me for my first few weeks, just let me and my friends get in for free," Niko said.

Dwayne then stated, "Ok, you got a deal, and thanks son for not being a money hogging bastard like the rest of them."

Niko's cell phone rings, he would be expecting a name like Roman, Jacob, Brucie or Packie. But it was an unknown caller. He answers it anyway.

"Hello who is this," said Niko confused.

"Hello Niko Bellic, you have just killed someone really close to me, name 1 guy who that might be," the voice said to Niko.

"Fuck you, who cares about Dimitri, why would you care about a Russian shit when you sound Italian." Niko replies.

The voice replies, "No you idiot, James Pegorino, I am his son and you are going to get it now."

Niko replies confused, "Don't try it on me you dumb shit, Pegorino had 1 son who killed himself."

"I am that son you idiot, I faked suicide and ran away to Vice City. You thought I was going to work for a mafia all my life, I made my own mafia and became king of Vice City," the voice replied.

Niko shouted down the phone, "Fuck you."

As they were driving down the road some bullet came flying into the car. Dwayne almost got shot in the head but luckily he was on his phone scrolling down on his contacts.

Niko's cell phone rang again, it was Pegorino junior again. He answers it anyway as he was getting really annoyed.

"Don't try hanging up on me, Niko Bellic, driving a Super GT with his black friend. But it looks like I accidentally shot through your window. Turn around now and meet me on Charge Island tomorrow." Pegorino junior said down the phone.

Pegorino hangs up and Niko says to Dwayne, "Sorry but we will have to play bowling another time, some Italian mob want me dead."

Dwayne said, "I understand, let's go to Kerry's house. She wants to speak to you anyway."

**Sunday 9****th**** Nov. 2008**

**18:02**

**Outside Kerry's house**

**Aspdin Drive**

**Berchem**

**Alderney**

**Liberty City**

"Here it is," Dwayne said.

Niko replied, "How did you manage to pull off a girl that lives in here with a place you live.

Dwayne replied, "Well I got the claim against Cherise and the club.

Niko said confused, "I thought you said life is the same even if you got the money or the women, you know that first time we went out."

"Naa, I take that back, it made me miserable when I was dealing, but now I'm earning money legally through the club," Dwayne said.

"Well back in Serbia, you would be in the pen already," Niko said as a joke.

"Very funny," Dwayne replied.

They both get out of Niko's Grey Super GT that has a bullet hole in the glass and walk up to the house.

"Come on don't be shy," shouted Dwayne.

They both walk up to the mansion and Dwayne knocks on the door. They wait about 15 seconds and then Kerry opens it.

"Hi Dwayne, oh and you must be Niko," Kerry said.

Kerry was a blonde haired girl with a fake tan. She looked about 25. (Her real age is 36.) Her eyes matched her blue coat as her hair waved in the heavy wind. But it looked like she must have spent $10,000 on plastic surgery.

"Oh my god what happened to your sports car," Kerry said.

Niko replied, "Nothing accept some Pegorino boy just tried to kill me."

"Oh well, all I can say is you're lucky to be here, Kerry said out.

"Well nice to meet you, you wanted to speak, didn't you?" Niko said.

Kerry replied, "Yes I did come in."

Niko and Dwayne walked into the house and made themselves welcome. They both followed Kerry into the front room and settled down on the sofa.

"Would you like some coffee," Kerry said with a smile.

"No thanks, I have got a lot on my mind right now," Niko replied.

"Ok so then, Pegorino wants you dead do you know anything else?" Kerry said.

"No accept he wants me to meet him on Charge Island tomorrow," Niko replied.

Kerry stated, "Don't go alone that is what I say, I heard he was after you earlier because it said on Weasel news that Pegorino Junior. was after the Eastern European who did that to his dad. And for some reason I thought that might have been you. I tried to tell you earlier on the phone but it lost connection."

"How did you know it was me," Niko questioned Kerry.

"I didn't, god knew it was you."

Niko's phone started ringing, it was another unknown caller.

"Do you mind if I just step out for a little," Niko said.

It was not Pegorino Junior because he added him to his contacts naming. 'A Italian dick' He answered it and he was pretty shocked to hear what it was about.

"Mr Bellic, sorry to tell you but John Gravelli is dead, we were looking though his history book and you were on the list. Would you come along to his funeral next Thursday, all the funeral details have been sent on text, thank you."

Niko got a text from the voice and it read that the funeral was at the same church Roman got married. He immediately called Packie to see what was happening with Kate.

"Hey Niko, Kate survived the operation, I'm afraid to say but you wont be dating Kate for about two weeks," Packie said.

"Ok that is one thing out the way, but I got an even bigger problem, Pegorino had a son who wants me dead. I don't know much accept he wants a meeting on charge Island tomorrow," Niko stated.

Packie replied, "Well I'm coming with, did you see what that guys dad did to my sister."

Niko replied, "No, you don't need to, it is too risky and when I say risky I mean risky for you."

Packie said, "Do you think I would rest when my sister almost died at a wedding, I don't care what you say NB but I'm coming.

"Fine then meet me at Meadows Park tomorrow," Niko said.


End file.
